The Next Adventure
by AriaMirror1028
Summary: Raising a child from a distance is one thing. Raising one up close and personal is entirely different. With a new little one in the family can Maleficent and Diaval handle this new challenge?


******Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

******Author's note: I hope you enjoy it. Feel free to review and let me know what you think.**

******Ch1. New Beginnings**

Maleficent sat in the mouth of the cave that served as her home. Her knees were drawn up enough to rest her wrists on them and still lean back against the wall of the opening. her wings wrapped around her for comfort as she awaited the return of her servant. As if sensing her need for companionship a large black raven flew over near her. She lifted a hand and let her power flow through the bird. The small creature shifted into a man dressed in black. he landed expertly on his feet before her.

"How was your morning patrol Diaval," she asked looking up at him.

He nodded with an upturn of the corners of his mouth, "All is well. The Moors are safe."

She nodded her approval at his answer, "I need you to do something for me."

"Anything. I'm at your service as always," he bowed respectfully to this master.

"I need you to bring me the fairy Herebanine," she requested.

A look of concern crossed his face, "Are you ill Maleficent?"

She nodded, "I had a vomiting spell while you were patrolling."

He frowned, "I'll bring her right away then," he turned and began to run.

* * *

Diaval sat patiently waiting for the small healer fairy to tell them what was wrong with Maleficent. The healer finished her observations and took a moment to put the details together. Finally she smiled at Maleficent kindly. The tension in his chest eased a little. The smile meant that it was nothing that would threaten her life.

"I would like to ask you a private question," she said to her patient.

"Anything you have to say to me you can say in front of Diaval," she replied.

"Alright," she cleared her throat, "Have you been intimate with anyone in the past few months?"

Maleficent's hand automatically reached over and grasped his, "Why do you ask?"

The healer shrugged, "I'm just wondering who the father is."

While Diaval wondered if he'd heard that right Maleficent went through a moment of speechlessness before she managed to gasp out, "I...I'm pregnant?"

"Yes, with a very healthy little one," she nodded.

Diaval's mind had gone into shock and he was having an out of body experience when Maleficent turned to him with a beaming smile and said, "Do you hear that Diaval? You're going to be a father."

* * *

The couple sat on the cliffside together looking over the Moors. She was leaning her head on his shoulder and had her wing wrapped around his back thinking about the future. She would certainly begin nesting soon to ensure a place for the baby. Her instincts demanded it. He had an arm around her shoulder thinking back on how this came to be.

_Diaval approached his master with concern. He was worried about her. Everyone in The Moors could sense her discontent. No matter how much she cherished Aurora, the love in a mother's heart did not ease the pain of the loss of her first love. She looked up and forced a smile to her face at his approach._

"_You don't have to fake a smile for me," he said sitting on the ground beside her, "Or anyone for that matter. Even Aurora knows that you are mourning."_

_She nodded solemnly and went back to staring at her lap. For a while it was quiet as neither of them knew what to say. At one point Diaval thought of the general idea of what he should say but had to work up the courage to speak._

"_You know I would do anything for you right," he finally said and she looked up from her lap at him, "And not just because you saved my life. I care about you Mal."_

_She smiled, "He never gave me a nickname."_

_He smiled back, "That's because he didn't care about you as much as I do. I would never hurt you as he did."_

_She seemed to think for a while. He tilted his head in curiosity when she gave him that look a few minutes later. She was up to something. True it wasn't a productive something. That much he could tell. She just had a fun idea and she was hoping to drag him into it. Abruptly she sighed and gave a mock look of self pity._

"_I've been flying so much lately that my wings have grown tired," she pretended to pout._

_He smiled and bowed his head while holding back a laugh. Her wings never got tired. They both knew that but he wasn't going to spoil her fun with that little detail, "How may I assist my beloved master?"_

_She smiled to show how happy it made her that he was playing along, "I do so miss feeling the wind whip through my hair. If only I had a horse to ride," she continued playfully._

_His eyes gleamed with joy. He had enjoyed being a horse that one time and even said as much. He was delighted that she had remembered, "I would be honored to carry you on my back."_

_They stood up and she cast her spell. In moments he was on all fours enjoying the feeling of power that came with the muscles of a horse. She mounted him bareback and began directing him. He loved how easy it was to read her body language in this form. She didn't even have to speak to tell him where to go or how fast to move. The mere shift of her weight was enough to tell him her will and he was all too eager to obey letting her desire become his own._

_For a moment he expected her to have him turn or stop as she rode him toward a cliff an hour later but once past the point of no return he realized her true intention with this path and dove off the cliff in a leap of faith. As expected her wings lifted her off his back and her magic graced him with a quick change. He was a raven again and the wind carried him high above the ground to soar next to his master and best friend. They circled around for a few minutes before landing in the middle of a wildflower field below the cliff and she turned him back into a man._

"_That was fun," he said sitting down next to her._

_She nodded her agreement, "Tell me more about ravens."_

"_What do you want to know," he inquired._

"_What is mating like for you," she asked._

_He shrugged thoughtfully, "I don't know. I never had a mate. My father told me that we are not like other creatures. We don't pick a new partner each mating season or mate with several females at once. As soon as that first mating has occurred no other will do. We mate for life. It's true love in it's purest form."_

_She continued smiling and this time the smile reached her eyes, "That sounds wonderful. That's how it should be. Have you ever considered taking a mate for yourself?"_

_He shook his head, "My loyalty lies with you. That would never work."_

_She seemed to think this over for a moment, "May I try something," he nodded, "Close your eyes."_

_He obeyed and a moment later he felt her lips on his. Every instinct he had told him to kiss back and with inexperience clumsiness he did. She moved gently against him, showing him how and soon he fell into harmony with her. They found a cave at the base of the cliff for privacy and that night they both gave the other the most precious gift they had to offer and the one thing that could never be given._

He smiled to himself and kissed her temple, "You know Mal, my father taught me one other thing about mating."

She leaned further into his embrace, "Oh?"

He gave her a gentle squeeze, "The father always helps his mate raise their young."

She looked at him and smiled, "How wonderful."

He pecked her on the lips and stood up. The sun had set and it was time for them to sleep in their cave. It was a good place to live since she had expanded it with her magic to create a whole underground system with an enchantment to keep it from falling down on them. Besides that they had started their lives together there when they mated to each other.

******TBC…**

******AN: Well what did you think?**


End file.
